Public safety first responders rely on highly-available, low-latency-access communications and network infrastructures, reflecting the overarching public safety community's requirement to respond to the entire spectrum of routine, emergency, and disaster emergency scenarios—both natural and manmade—at a moment's notice. Rapid, real-time data collection and actionable analytics based on those data are equally central to first responder immediate and properly-directed responses.
Most disasters occur without warning, and all require a rapid and flawless response with no room for error. Even if there is a warning, for example, with an approaching hurricane, the location and severity of the hurricane is not necessarily known in advance. Timely, multi-disciplinary, coordinated responses across agency lines are mission-critical to protect the communities and citizens that public safety first responders are charged to serve. Whether the event is a fire, natural disaster, vehicular collision, act of terrorism, or apprehension of suspects, highly-available, low access-latency networks, real-time data collection, and reliable, actionable analytics provide the common denominator to successful rapid response.
However, most if not all first responders do not have access to timely, actionable data analytics, especially in disaster scenarios that rely upon highly-available mobile communications and collaboration.
There is a need to create a system, architecture and method to provide first responders timely access to mission critical analytics and the networks to support efficient low-latency, high throughput, low response time, highly available communications networks based on those analytics.